Ensnared
by Occult
Summary: Kagomes awakens in Sesshomaru's domain―what he desires from the young miko is something no one would expect from the taiyoukai.


**I had to do this, my Inu/Kag fans.** It was a test; I had to see if I could break out of my comfort zone and write something remotely close to a Kag/Sesshomaru fic. And let me warn you, this isn't anything like your typical Kag/Sesshomaru fics, either. So before you dismiss it, give it a chance. I think I did relatively well for my first try at this couple. I'll let you all be the judge, though.

* * *

_**Fatal Abduction**_

The scent of something ablaze hovered into her subconscious.

She awoke with an uneasy sense of vertigo pooling into her state of consciousness. Her eyes, a deep and pure cobalt, slowly fluttered open, the sooty lashes contrasting against her pale skin. A hand immediately sought refuge in her tousled tresses and pressed against her skull, attempting to mend the awful ache that pulsed from it. Random thoughts filtered in and out of her mind― recent memories, perhaps? An answer as to why she felt so utterly lost?

"_Run, Kagome! Get away!"_

"_We must, InuYasha!"_

"_...If we don't? Then what, monk? What the _fuck_ then?"_

"_...Down! We have to all calm down! Now let's think..."_

"_But why _would_ he, Sango? That's the fucking question!"_

"_...if she uses it!"_

"_She wouldn't! Kagome would never use the jewel for her own benefit!"_

"_Then she has too much fucking pride! Use the jewel, Kagome!"_

"_Kagome! Kagome, fucking answer me!"_

She groaned as the thoughts bombarded her senses, and momentarily wondered why she heard nothing. Nothing but an aching, _burning_ silence.

"I-InuYasha?"

No answer.

She sat upright immediately and gripped her stomach, fighting the urge to wretch at her sudden movement. Inhaling slowly, her eyes finally took in her surroundings, a gasp of surprise and fear radiating from her in waves. The room was dim― it was around midnight― a few lit candles adorning the heavily embroidered bedroom. Her hands subconsciously glided over the bed in which she found herself in, the texture that of the finest velvet. In the bedposts were spheres of gold, glistening the in warm incandescence of the candles' flares. Silk curtains shielded her from the outside world, making something akin to uneasy pool in her gut. Her hands immediately flew to the pink sphere dangling from her neck, and she sighed in relief. The Sacred Jewel was still in her possession, and in tact nonetheless. Naraku had just been defeated no more than a week ago, the gang hadn't decided what to wish for yet.

_Where am I? And where is everyone?_

As if one cue, the white doors slid apart, and the being that met her gaze caused her eyes to widen.

Sesshomaru.

Still in awe, she could only watch as he slid the doors closed behind him and slowly walked toward the bed.

His eyes― they were_ smoldering_ in this light, burning a liquid gold.

"You have awakened."

Her eyes glued to him like a hawk, and she instinctively reached around her back for her quiver and arrows, only to find them missing.

"Your weapons have been disposed of, miko."

Instantly, she rose to her feet, gripping the jewel around her neck for reassurance, for familiarity.

"What do you _want_, Sesshomaru? And where am I?"

He smirked at her attempt to appear fearless and walked to toward her, circling her slowly, as a lion would to its prey.

She stood her ground, facing straight ahead.

"You are in my palace,_ koi."_

She stiffened at the term.

_What does he want with me?_

"Foolish woman. Are you really uncertain of my desires? It is_ you _that is in my presence right now, is it not?"

She narrowed her eyes as he paused behind her, his aura― ostentatious and condescending― emitting heavily, causing her to shiver.

"You have no interest in the jewel," she said slowly, her voice wavering slightly at his proximity. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, _teasing_ and _torturing_. His mouth moved to her ear, exhaling gently before speaking.

"Correct, koi."

He smirked internally as goosebumps covered her skin, as she_ shuddered _without him even having to touch her.

"You, _Ka-go-me_, is what this one desires."

She flinched at hearing her name spoken from his lips.

_I have to regain control.._

She turned her head, giving him a glance at her profile.

"I'm _human_, Sesshomaru. You're going to have to do better than that to disguise your true intentions. What is it that you really want?"

She felt a clawed hand dive into her hair, massaging her scalp with a foreign tenderness, the liquid silk fanning over his wrists.

He yanked her head back roughly and positioned his lips so that they were touching her lobe.

"I've _watched _you," he began, still massaging her scalp, in a voice that was nothing less than liquid sex.

It was baritone― it rumbled, pulsed, _vibrated_ into her ear, making it's way to her brain, and falling into her gut. It was barely above a whisper, yet had the desired effect. She felt her knees wobble slightly.

"I've watched you go into that well, that time slip that separates your world from this one. I've watched you shed tears for the half-breed that still chases the undead. I've watched you _give_ when you have nothing, protect others when it is _you_ who is in danger, show no cowardice, even when you have _reason_ to. But most importantly―"

His tongue darted out and slide across her lobe, and before she even realized it, his tongue was back in his mouth, the feeling gone. Her eyes squeezed shut, fighting this _alien_ attention.

"I've watched how your hand goes beneath the water when you bathe, miko― how it stays there _longer_ than necessary. I've watched how your arm rotates and your eyes roll, how you shudder and your lips part to relieve yourself," his voice was dangerously husky now, dripping with caress. Her eyes widened as his words sunk in, and her cheeks reddened with the intensity of a tomato.

_He watched me...? Oh, Kami._

Sensing her uneasiness and embarrassment, he smirked and moved around to stand directly in front of her, the hues of gold bathing his entity.

Finally, it seemed that she managed to regain a bit of her dignity.

"How _dare_ you, Sesshomaru? What gives you the_ right_ to spy on me? Just because you've suddenly taken some _twisted _interest in me―"

His eyes turned to slits and he moved closer to her, his visage telepathically trapping hers.

"Make no mistake, _koi._ This is more than some "_twisted interest." _I have staked my claim on you. You belong to _me. _I enabled you to remain oblivious to my desires long enough."

Her anger spiked instantly, and she momentarily forgot how dangerous this demon proved to be, jabbing and accusing finger in his chest.

"I belong to _no one_, Sesshomaru. You're insane if you think that I'll take this sitting down!"

"You have no choice in the matter, miko. I have chosen you, and this Sesshomaru always gets whatever it is that he desires. You _will_ be my mate."

Her eyes widened at the underlying tones of his words, and fear radiated from her in pools.

He narrowed his gaze.

"Do not be foolish, woman. You believe that I have no honor? I will not force myself upon you, but rather, have desiring burning inside of you for me, and me only, koi."

"You_ hate_ humans. You _hate_ hanyou! This trickery of yours is futile."

She was desperate―persuasion would be her best ally right now. Whatever rock that had hit Sesshomaru in the head had obviously shook up his state of mind.

His arms folded themselves in his sleeves as he bent forward, eyes narrowed dangerously. Strands of melting silver fanned over his shoulders, providing him with an ethereal appearance.

"_I do no such _trickery. Your feeble attempt to rid me of my desires is most amusing."

Anxiety was creeping into her veins now―she played her trump card.

"I belong to InuYasha."

The silence that accompanied her blurted words was seemingly infinite. She watched Sesshomaru's face contort into something unfamiliar. Slowly, he reached over his shoulder and began to remove his armor, letting it drop to the ground with a _clank_. Her eyes followed this movement, a question mark on her face, as she instinctively backed away.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Do you not hear your own words, miko? Moments ago, you stated that you belonged to no one with such conviction. Now, you claim to belong to the half-breed?"

She blushed in embarrassment at her own contradiction, her back coming in contact with the bedpost.

"I love him," she said softly, attempting to dig the words into him―to fight off his unwanted attention.

_Is it really unwanted, though?_

"Love? You do not _love _him, koi, and you will never speak such words again. You claim to _love _someone who does not deserve such attention, who places your concerns second to the undead. Your loyalty is misplaced." His tone was now icy―icy like she had previously been used to before this encounter.

"_You're_ judging my love? Someone who is incapable of loving?" she spat, not taken with being patronized. Who the hell was he to dissect her feelings and be so presumptuous?

"You assume that I am incapable of such emotion?"

He stepped forward and eyed her suggestively, his eyes trailing from her lengthy legs to her miniature skirt, to the white shirt that contoured her chest rather nicely.

Fuming from being ogled, she shoved him away and made her way around him to the door.

"I've been toyed with long enough, Sesshomaru! I'm leaving."

With a demonic speed, said demon pinned her back against it before she could make any sudden movement.

"If you truly desired to leave, why don't you wish on the Sacred Jewel? After all, that was the desire of your friends before you were taken by this one." he said, curiosity piqued in his voice. She furrowed her brows.

"I'd never sacrifice the jewel for such a unimportant, selfish wish!"

He smirked.

"This is why you will be my mate, miko. You possess a selflessness found in no one else that I have come across.

She couldn't deny the fact that her heart was beating at an incredible pace.

_This is insane, I need to find a way to get away._

Her eyes locked to the window, silent noting that if she were to jump, it would most likely lead to her grave, since they were so high up. Fear begin to ripple up her spine once again.

_Will I be trapped here forever?_

"However, I suppose that you would like to see your family and friends again," he continued, lifting his head and eying her with a look of indifference.

Hope flourished in her heart.

"S-so, you're going to let me go?"

He momentarily turned his back on her and looked at her, giving her a peek at his profile.

"I am feeling rather generous, miko. But in return, I have one request."

"What?" she asked softly, her brows furrowing.

He turned back around and leaned into her, his now armor-less chest pressed up against her breasts.

"You will kiss me, koi."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water, her cheeks immediately draining of color.

"W-what? Are you insane?"

He traced a clawed finger down her bare neck, watching as she shut her eyes in a battle against the pleasure that she _knew_ he could bring her.

"Far from it. Do you wished to be released?"

She locked gazes with him―noticed how handsome he looked in this lighting, how he gleamed with something so new and raw.

_Gods, what am I thinking?_

"Fine, but―"

Before she could finish the statement, his lips were on hers―his tongue flicked at her lips, _demanding_ interest to what was rightly his. She gasped, and he took that as a welcoming gift, invading her moist cavern with his own. His mouth rushed hers in a domineering fight for supremacy―and of course, he had won. Deciding that he had only wanted to give his little miko a preview of what was yet to inevitably come, he pulled away. In the blink of an eye, Kagome was standing alone in front of Kaede's village.

She immediately looked around, not finding the taiyoukai anywhere.

Her fingers, shaking visibly, rose to her violated lips.

_He's gone..

* * *

_

So, what did you guys think?

Review, review, review!


End file.
